The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooking food.
Apparatuses for cooking food are widely used and based on various principles. One of the known apparatuses is disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 810,781 and includes two plates which are heatable and of which one plate is movable relative to the other plate so as to apply simultaneously heat and pressure to an initial food material. In this apparatus the speed of cooking is extremely high and generally varies within 0.5 and 1.5-2 min. Also, the taste and quality of final products cooked in the apparatus are high. The above described apparatus can be further improved in the sense of its performance and other aspects.